Star crossed lovers
by cloudydreams4
Summary: Bella is changed. I just have the prologue but i will add more! Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, not me:'-(**

Prologue

Her hands shook slightly and she held her palms together before he noticed. She had to admit, she was afraid. But, as scared as she was, she knew this was the only way.

Did she really want it though?

His golden eyes watched her face carefully. Waiting for her to protest, go back on her decision. She leaned towards him and her lips brushed against his. They belonged together. They would spend eternity together, no longer star-crossed lovers, but side by side as one.

"_Bella…" _he whispered. His mouth slowly slid down her cheek into the hollow arch of her neck. _"I will always love you, never forget that." _She nodded and gave a broken smile.

She will never regret her decision. Eternity with him is worth anything, even her life.

His fangs slowly slid out and swept across her skin. She shivered and the hairs on her neck stood on end. She knew he could hear her heart rate speed up. She held her breath and gripped her hand in his.

Before she could comprehend what happened, his fangs pierced her skin. Her body became enerved with the smell of her blood and she involuntarily closed her eyes to control herself.

Suddenly, pure pain shot through her whole body. She heard screams that she realized were hers.

She had to die.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does :'-(**

**But Edward is mine…. **

**Just kidding :-)**

**Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed my story! You guys are the best:-) **

The pain engulfed her for three long, never-ending days. Three days didn't seem so bad at first, but 72 hours or 4320 minutes did. When she was able to break free of the smothering pain, she begged Edward to kill her. She couldn't see the anguish on his face through her tear-stained eyes.

Why didn't he kill her? Didn't he love her enough to end her suffering? Maybe he never loved her. He knew how much pain she would be in, and yet he let her go through it anyway. It was all for him, and he never cared! Why didn't he leave her before it was too late?! Why did she ever meet him?!

The second day, her eyes stopped watering. She couldn't cry anymore. Inside, her body twisted and turned in impossible directions, and she felt her physical features warping into something new.

The third day, her breath became shallow and her heart slowly slowed down. A dull sparkle of hope rose in her. She was almost there.

A couple of hours later, she slowly became conscience. Her eyes slowly blinked open and focused above her. The man above her looked down on her with silent despair.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

Her throat felt dry and chapped. No matter how many times she swallowed, it never quenched her thirst. She wanted something to drink. No. She _needed _something to drink. She suddenly realized someone was yelling at her.

"Bella! Bella! Can you hear me?"

She looked up and her red eyes blazed into his golden ones.

"Who are you?"

**I know… this is sort of a sad, depressing cliff hanger.**

**But I will update again!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters…Stephanie Meyer does (in all of her glory)**

He stared at her. This couldn't be happening.

All of their memories together, their love, everything was gone. Just like Alice…

" _No…_"he quietly whispered. He wanted to throw himself off a precipice, torture himself, better yet, not exist at all. He tore Bella away from a perfectly good, normal life and threw her into a damned life for eternity. He was so selfish to take her to hell with him. He felt broken. Torn apart.

She gazed at him in confusion.

"Do I know you?" A hard lump formed in his throat.

"Yes, you do, well, you did know me. I'm here to help you."

She turned her head slightly. He was so confusing. She didn't have time to talk though; she needed that soft liquid down her throat.

What was it that she exactly wanted though?

"Alright, let's go," she said quickly. He seemed surprised.

"Go where?" She turned to him.

"To eat of course."


End file.
